The air was still
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: Willis is coping with the loss of his friend and Davis is sent to cheer him up! Has slight slash, one shot


Ok this is my first fluffy fic to do with Digimon, and my first Digimon fic in a while. Ok so the film originally came out in 2001 but I've realised, there are not nearly enough Willis and Daisuke fics out there! So I'm attempting my own! Oh and the points of views changes into between the storyline, the dashed lines will tell you where!

Haha, this is where the disclaimer is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but one day I hope I will… but tis doubtful because I only know about 7 words in Japanese which are "Ich, kne, san, she, go, bacca, arigato" and I know only one of them is spelt right so there we go!**

So there's my disclaimer, pretty pathetic Am so boring for not knowing Japanese cries At least I know how to say thank you and stupid though…

This is rated for the fact that's boy on boy action and I don't want to get yelled at…

Ok so we start in the point of view of Willis or is it Wallace… meh… To-may-to/To-mat-o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willis**

The air was still. Was it over? Had I really killed my best friend? The one I'd promised to protect from the age of 8? Was it really all over? But when I saw his smiling face as the virus was destroyed I knew it was. He was safe, literally happy for his last few moments of life. Then Terriermon and V-mon floated out of where he used to be… Terriermon… My friend…

I looked around haplessly at all my new friends; tears that were formed were falling down my cheeks now into the flowers below us. Daisuke came up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The one thing you gotta learn about Digimon, they never really die."

I felt the realization creep up against me, comforting some of my sadness... I smiled. He was right… Terriermon nodded in agreement. "Phew".

I sighed. It was still hard, the tears began streaming again. What if Daisuke was wrong? What if Cocomon never did come back? What if-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daisuke**

We watched him run away… It was hard, yeah it was really hard. I didn't want him to think it ended like this. Even if Cocomon did come back may-

"You!" Was all I heard as Miyako whacked me across the head.  
My eyes seemed to have gone into the backs of their sockets… I shook my head madly to trying to focus but that just made me dizzy. The next thing I remember were the flowers too getting a bit close then my whole body reverberating off the floor and pain radiating through my bones.

"Did you have to hit him that hard Miyako?" Iori sighed.  
I growled. "Yeah did you?" I jumped up clenching my fist.

"Yes!" Miyako cried incredulously. "Because he's just ran off!" She pointed in the direction that Willis ran in.

"I can see that Miyako I'm not blind!" I stated in a matter of fact-ly tone following her pointed direction to see Willis' jacket flapping behind him.

"Daisuke!" She clenched her fist, she never normally stressed any of her words but at the moment she was literally put effort into every word that came out of her mouth. And it was beginning to scare me a bit… She's never normally this serious. "GO AFTER HIM!" She screeched and aimed another blow for my head.

I skidded to the floor trying to dodge it. "Why me?" I retorted.

"Because," She sighed as if talking to a three year old, (which she was doing a few minutes ago) "you and him get on great. And I doubt I would be able to cheer him up. I doubt Hikari would be able to either or Takeru"

"Or me?" Iori piped up, normally the silent one in conflicting situations. Miyako nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said whilst dusting flower pollen off my trousers.

"Because you cheered him up last time he ran into the woods. Just go do it again ok!" She sighed.

I looked at Terriermon. "Do you think I should go?" I asked carefully.  
Terriermon looked like he was ready to pounce, his face was twisted in a way that reminded me of the stuffed animal I got my sister, and she threw it out the window because it was too scary… "Just go and cheer up my friend!" He growled in a lower voice than I was expecting.

"See even his partner trusts you." Hikari grinned.

"Yeah just do it man." Takeru added laughing slightly.

I took a look at them all. Hikari was smiling encouragingly, Takeru was just laughing in his throat, Iori was looking at me intently and Miyako aiming daggers in my direction. "You all just don't like me." I sighed and ran after Willis.

Miyako stepped up and shouted back "You got that right!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willis**

Bark crumbled beneath the weight of my forehead, my mind racing to the far reaches of my brain, my head spinning and tears streaming down damp cheeks following the trail formed by the already fallen tears. My fingers clenched as I rammed my fist into the trunk of the tree, pain exploded into my wrists and warm liquid ran free from my knuckles. This caused more tears to fall, some from the pain I had just induced, the others from the frustration that didn't help at all…

"Hey what's your problem?"

I heard the familiar voice, that sweet voice of the boy who I had talked to who had also decided to cry against a tree only the day before. The irony struck a cord and I felt my lungs reverberating as a chuckle escaped my lips, my head scraping more bark from the tree trunk. Daisuke…

I felt his hand on my shoulder again. Warmth radiating from his palm, filling me with relief… the pain in my knuckles seemed to fade as his hand laid on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as he drew closer.

"It's over now, no need to cry right?" Daisuke said in a voice that was just above a whisper, but the concern sang louder than his voice. He was worried about my well being… worried about the fact I was weeping, worried about the fact my hand was weeping blood… he cared… And just knowing that filled me with an unbelievable happiness…

Sure I knew Terriermon cared, and probably so did all the other Digi-destined but this was a different sort of comfort. It was strange… yet incredibly wonderful… He cared… He really did care.

"I'm alright." I murmured, I brought my hands forward so I could push myself off the trunk. Daisuke's hand fell from my shoulder, the source of warmth falling with it. More blood trickled from my knuckles; I winced as I pushed forwards and turned to face the person who had the warmth… The warmth… that I needed so much right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daisuke**

I stood very still… Not completely sure what was happening, but it was and all I could do was stand there like an idiot. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked carefully to the blonde boy who was now hugging my waist like a 6 year old child would do to his mother who was just going to the shop without him but he didn't want her to go… Ok that was just me… But it was strange for me to be on the receiving end for the first time. And with a boy my own age. Heck a boy…

"I am now…" Willis sighed with a wind of happiness about him.

_What a strange kid… _I sighed as I tried to figure out what to do with my arms which were hanging limply by my sides. The scene felt a bit awkward for my likings.

But it also felt strangely nice… comforting… And for the first time since I got to America I felt quite… _content_ and… it was… nice… As nice as hugging your girlfriend after you hadn't seen her in three weeks.

Slowly I rose my arms, a bit unsure what I was doing until I placed them gently on his shoulder blades. I felt a low grumble come from his throat against my stomach. Sounded like something Taichi's cat did when I rubbed behind its ears… What was its name again…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willis**

"Miko…" I felt a breath leave Daisuke as he whispered the word.  
"Miko?" I murmured in a slight haze of confusion. Who is Miko?  
"Oh…Miko! It's my friend's cat!" Daisuke laughed with an added gusto as if finding the whole situation very humorous.

I pulled away slightly still confused at to why he was saying Miko… "Why did you say it then?" I asked looking into those chocolate pools that many people call his eyes. How I wanted to explore those eyes. See if they were as warm as his touch… They looked so vibrant against his tanned skin which sparkled against the light that dappled the floor which was reaching through the tree branches above us.

"Um…" He paused. "Seemed funny at the time." Daisuke sighed. "Guess it's not." He added quickly and looked at me softly. "I got sent here to cheer you up you see."  
He was sent… figures.

"But then… you hugged me…" He paused. He seemed to be battling with his words. "And then you hugged me…" He said again. This pause was longer. His eyes were searching for something appropriate to say, something that wouldn't offend I'm guessing. I only hugged him… I sighed as he muttered "And sometimes when I'm in a situation my mind starts going at… a hundred miles an hour..." He prodded his chin. "And Taichi's cat was one of the things that came to mind I guess."

_What a strange kid_... I sighed. The warmth from where he held my shoulder blades had disappeared, my face was cold and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Not because I had lost my friend, but rather because I didn't have that warmth anymore. I wanted the warmth so badly. To hold my new friend, just to feel that warmth… to hold him… feel him against me… hear his heartbeat… Just knowing he was there was a magical feeling and I started to fear that maybe this feeling was going to go to waste. Why would he want to share his warmth with me if he just thought about cats when I was holding him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daisuke**

I don't know why I did it… But suddenly I had the urge to just… Oh I don't know what I was thinking. All I knew was that I needed to say sorry in some way. And… he seemed to like them so… I took him in my arms once more and gave him a hug wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my chin on his shoulder.

I chided myself for even thinking about mentioning cats in such a delicate moment. The guy had just done the battle he had been avoiding for so many years and now he was obviously fragile… I mean if I had to beat V-mon I don't think I'd be any different. In fact I know I'd be worse. And I also know that if someone who I really cared about gave me a hug I would feel a lot better… So that's what I did. I gave him a hug.

I felt a smirk creep across my face as I felt him place his arms around me. "Sorry for the whole cat thing…" I whispered sheepishly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willis**

My lips brushed against his soft tanned skin. I felt as if I had just floated into the sky and come back down to earth in a single bound. My heart beating faster than it ever had before in recent memory. It was a brief encounter in all honesty, a brush of the lips… easily mistaken as an accident but it was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt. The sheer thrill, the idea of nearly kissing a boy… heck anyone…

But I don't know what possessed me to do it… Sure I was in a good position, he was there, and I was there… It was strange, he cared and he even apologised for something that made me upset. Never had anyone done that. It made me just _want _to do _something_, anything… And that was all I could muster.

Something that could be excused as a mistake as I rested my own chin on his shoulder.

This wasn't something I had even planned; sure Daisuke was a nice boy, a good friend indeed. But there were so many attractive girls out there, Hikari and Miyako, both incredibly attractive… Kari with her beautiful caring eyes and Miyako with her beautiful hair. Why was I bothering with a guy…? A guy who clearly did not like me in that way.

The thoughts swirled around his brain, attacking his senses… The warmth that Daisuke gave was becoming weaker… All I could think about was "_Have I done something wrong?" _instead of… "_I've lost my best friend". _I couldn't focus; the simple action had turned into a humungous headache.

I felt sudden small warmth on my cheek. A brisk touch. But it exploded in warmth, his breath cascading over my cheeks as he pulled forward and brought his lips to mine. Something seemed to burst deep within me… My mind swimming in a sea of sheer excitement and ecstasy. I pulled my hands away from his shoulders bringing them to his cheeks, bringing the kiss together, just a little longer… just a little more…

It was tender, smooth… his lips moving with my own… No force… just a kiss…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daisuke**

I just needed to do that… I don't know why, but it felt really… really nice and as his hands came to my cheeks I felt the innocence lost in passion. Tears fell once more mixing into our lips… salty tears melding with the sheer ecstasy of the moment. I wish I could be lost in it forever…

On the plus side, at least I cheered him up. I hope…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willis**

It felt impossible, unimaginable and yet it was happening, lips continuing to move together in wonderful harmony and as I felt my eyes shed more tears, I felt my sadness and fears from the death of Cocomon fall with them. It was a moment too perfect to put into words. And I didn't want it to stop. Ever…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? I know a bit boring but I think it's ok!

I love reviews and opinions I've been stressing about this for weeks laughs


End file.
